Various types aiming assemblies are known, such as for use in attaching a headrest support into an automobile seat frame. A first example of this is depicted in each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,516 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,634, both to Petersen, in which the headrest support tubes are secured to the seat frame member by gripping the web of the frame member between two rings or lock-beads swaged into the metal of the tube. The first ring is swaged-out by compressing the tube. The tube, with the one ring, is then assembled into a through-hole in the web of the frame member. The second ring is then swaged into the metal of the tube on the other side of the web and such that the web lies gripped between the rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,850, to Bianchi et al., teaches a device for fixing a headrest on a vehicle seat structure, and in which two diametrically opposed orifices are provided in the framework tube of the backrest of the seat structure and receive the headrest support bar which extends therethrough. A locking lug projecting inside the tube extends into a notch in the bar in order to immobilize the bar. The lug is carried internally by a collar which partly covers the tube and extends round the upper orifice receiving the bar. A guide socket is fitted into an opening of the collar coaxially with the upper orifice.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,422, issued to Pradham, teaches a method for connecting a headrest guide tube in a vehicle seat frame which includes the steps of forming a hole in the seat frame, inserting a headrest guide tube into the hole, axially compressing the tube to form a pair of rings on opposite sides of the frame wall, and then axially crushing the rings to form a pair of beads tightly clamping the headrest guide tube to the seat frame. During the crushing process, a portion of the headrest guide tube is bulged into a notch in the hole in the seat frame to prevent the guide tube from rotating with respect to the seat frame.